death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar is one of the main protagonists of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Battles Death Battles *Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Battle Info Background * Age: 12 (Part 1, Chapter 1-4), 20 (Chapter 6 onwards) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (105 kg) * Occupation: Archaeologist * Hobby: Researching ancient artefacts, fighting undead Prior to Dio entering his life, Jonathan lacked fighting experience save boxing and risked his wellbeing as a gentleman to come to the aid of others. But Dio's presence and actions caused Jonathan to become strong enough to stand up to his adopted brother and to the point that his exploits in rugby made people consider him Hercules incarnate. Following his encounter with Baron Will A. Zeppeli, who taught him the means to fight the vampirized Dio and his zombies, Jonathan mastered the fighting technique of Hamon where he uses his steady breathing to produce sun-like energy that he can channel through his fists. After receiving Zeppeli's Hamon to increase his strength, Jonathan received the sword Luck and Pluck from the Black Knight Bruford which he used a medium to counter Dio's freezing ability. Hamon Techniques * Zoom Punch: Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm and momentarily dislocates them. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in" * Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Jonathan releases a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire * Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep * Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Metal Silver Overdrive: Essentially the same as a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, but with the ability to transferring through metal. * Life Magnetism Overdrive: With Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can be used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants and has the ability to revive them as well. * SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!: His most memorable is his final attack: "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!! Engrave, my blood's beat!" It is a charged Hamon attack with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. * Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. A skilled Hamon user such as Jonathan has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. * Healing: One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. Feats * Defeated Undead Knights Bruford and Tarkus, the latter with ease after receiving a power boost from Zeppeli. ** Tarkus was a giant, he was able to destroy cliffs with his pinky finger and was near twice the size of Jonathan, Jonathan managed to lift him with a steel collar-brace and chains attached to him and Tarkus. ** Tarkus is able to move faster than the eye can see (When he was about to be hit by Will A. Zeppeli's attack he suddenly appeared above him). * Pulled apart the steel collar-brace around his neck with his bare hands. ** The undead knight Tarkus stated that he couldn't do it. This is the same person that lifted a cliff with his pinky finger and broke with just his pinky finger. * Defeated Dio in three fist-fights, the first as kids and the last two as adults. ** Tackled the vampirized Dio into a burning mansion from a rooftop and survived. * Barely survived the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes twice (Which move at near bullet speed and can cut through any known material -except glass/mirrors- in the late 1800s and early 1900s). * Is barley phased by having his arms and legs frozen solid. * Was able to stop vampire fluids from infecting his body. * Respects Dio and treats him like a brother no matter what; though he admits to bitterly hating him for everything he has done. * Convinced his wife to save an infant who would grow-up into their daughter-in-law, Lisa Lisa. Faults * Too damn nice. * Risk his safety for the safety of others. * People stronger than him can easily incapacitate him. * If his breathing is restricted for any reason, Jonathan won't be able to perform his Hamon techniques. * Was killed by Dio. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Psychics Category:Hamon Users Category:Chi Users Category:Stand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users